


The Pearl In The Oyster

by toffeecape



Series: Bird Rock Lambchop (Bird Bigger Bird) [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Atem gets wrekt, Blindshipping, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Puzzleshipping, Rimming, Service Top, Snowballing, Subspace, Unconsciousness, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, Yugi is a freak ok, dom!Yugi, top!yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/pseuds/toffeecape
Summary: This all started as some misguided stab at making Atem face consequences for lying. Yugi failed to factor in a number of things, Atem’s conviction that it was the right thing to do not least among them, but first and foremost is the fact that they’re 100-year-old men back in their 20-something bodies.





	The Pearl In The Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please do heed the tags. This may be the most obscene thing I've ever written, and anyone who's read my works in other fandoms knows that is *saying something*. 
> 
> 2\. Takes place shortly after the final chapter of [Like Wheat Arising Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611506/chapters/33771183).

This all started as some misguided stab at making Atem face consequences for lying. Yugi failed to factor in a number of things, Atem’s conviction that it was the right thing to do not least among them, but first and foremost is the fact that they’re 100-year-old men back in their 20-something bodies.

He’d started out organized enough, seeking out Mahaad when they stopped to rest in the shadow of a great mound after defeating its guardian. Apparently a few new gods have been installed since 3000 BC, and they’re offended by no one in the party knowing their names, so passing through gates and by mounds requires an awful lot of monster summoning.

“Mahaad,” he’d said, “does it cause harm when you do that object summoning spell?”

Mahaad looked at him haughtily. “No.” Travelling with Mahaad is proving very illuminating, as far as revealing him to be the obvious blueprint for Atem’s composed, confident public persona. But where Atem is often bluffing like crazy and his fire shows through the cracks, Mahaad is just cool water all the way down, absolute assurance in his own competence and the correct course of action. It’s both impressive and reassuring; Yugi likes him a great deal already, and Atem must have missed him like hell.

“Okay. Can you please pitch us a - I dunno, a tent of some kind?”

“You do realize you’re spirits now? Your need for sleep is, hm, _flexible.”_

Yugi blushed. “It’s not so much for sleep. Can I get a bottle of oil, too?”

Mahaad raised an eyebrow. “I see. Perhaps I shall take a walk once your tent is in place.”

“Thank you,” Yugi had said fervently.

Now, several hours later, he’s even more grateful for that discretion. Because as it turns out, they have some compensating to do for all their years of arthritis and heart conditions. And spirit bodies don’t seem to have much of a refractory time. And while Yugi may not have succeeded in making Atem express contrition, he is finding it very worthwhile to express his own frustration.

“Eighty! Two! Years!” he grunts, pounding into Atem with every word, holding him in place with his hands on Atem’s wrists. Their foreheads are pressed together, one of Atem’s calves up on Yugi’s shoulder - the other has slipped down to cling around his waist. Atem’s eyes are wide and glazed, his mouth fallen open, hoarse gasps punched out of him by every thrust of Yugi’s hips. Yugi needs to kiss that mouth again, right now. It’s more of an uncoordinated smearing-together of lips, but it’s enough to seal them together so Yugi can tongue-fuck him and swallow Atem’s cry when he speeds up his rhythm and reaches for Atem’s cock to finish him off.

Again. He’s lost count of how many orgasms this is, for either of them. Atem is slightly ahead, but his ass is still flooded with Yugi’s come, oozing out at rest and squelching out when Yugi fucks him. Like now.

When Atem has finished quaking, Yugi cups his face and says, softer, “Eighty-two years, carrying that secret around, and _that_ was the smoothest confession you could come up with? ‘Oh, I was always going to die when you did, surprise!’” He kisses Atem hard once more. “You - absolute - _dork,”_ he gasps, and a wave of furious affection drowns him, again, and he comes in Atem’s ass, again.

They cling to each other like shipwreck survivors in the ocean, which is not far off between the sweat and the come. Yugi should really do something about that. He works his way down to Atem’s abdomen and starts licking him clean, in long, firm strokes like a cat, chasing Atem’s belly as it rises and falls.

When he’s caught his breath, Atem says, “I didn’t think about it every day. The matter was resolved.”

“But we’re a team, other me. You shouldn’t have had to carry that burden alone.” Yugi moves on to cleaning Atem’s cock; the poor thing looks sore, but hardens gamely under his ministrations.

“That- that’s, ohh, that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you,” Atem responds, writhing under Yugi’s touch like he can’t decide whether he wants to flinch away or surge into Yugi’s mouth. Yugi makes the decision for him, moving his knees up and apart while he cleans Atem’s come off his balls. “The knowledge would have been a-a burden to you, but to me it was hha-wholly a comfort - what are you doing?”

Yugi licks broad, soothing swipes over Atem’s taint. “I’ve made a mess,” he says, “it’s only right to clean it up.” He parts Atem’s glistening crack, delighting in the way his come clings to both asscheeks and connects them in strings. He collects a few strings with a pass of his tongue.

“Don’t,” Atem says softly, even as his legs spread wider. “Oh, don’t, I haven’t bathed or-”

“We also haven’t _eaten_ anything yet,” Yugi points out. He pauses. “It’s been, what, a couple of days? Is that a thing we’ll need to be concerned with soon?” They’ve been busy, sure, but he isn’t even hungry. Being a ghost is weird.

“Eventually. The more we act like people, the more we remain like people. I think,” Atem adds, rather ruining his brief air of authority. “I’ve never done this properly before.”

Yugi grins. “Well, I guess I should make sure we’re both getting a meal, then.” He licks thoroughly up and down Atem’s crack, gathering up their come in his mouth, then crawls back up to Atem’s face and shows him what he has pooled on his tongue, raising his eyebrows invitingly.

Atem’s eyes go wide with shock, but his pupils dilate and he whispers, “Oh, that’s _filthy,”_ and leans in with parted lips. He takes the come off Yugi’s tongue with a shiver, groaning so deep Yugi feels it in his sternum. Yugi licks into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself and Atem mingled together.

“You like that?” Yugi murmurs. Atem nods dreamily. “I’ll go get you some more.” He moves down again, back to where Atem is still spread wide, completely open to whatever Yugi wants to do. He’s defiant in his mind, but yielding in his body, and that means a lot.

His hole looks - actually pretty good considering how hard it’s been used, but only considering. It’s puffy, and darkly-flushed, and it’s steadily leaking come. Yugi lays wondering fingertips over it, and Atem’s whole body jerks, and another white blurt coats Yugi’s fingers.

“God, that’s so hot,” he mutters, “you’re overflowing with me.” He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks delicately, keeping eye contact with Atem the whole time, watching Atem’s breathing speed up again.

Yugi leans in, and while he can still speak he says, “I know it’s not fair, but it makes me crazy that you kept this secret from me. There’s no part of you that I don’t want, Atem.” With that, he licks up all the new leaked come around Atem’s hole, then seals his lips to it and sucks out a mouthful of the come he put there. Atem shouts, and from the corner of his eye Yugi can see him throw an arm over his face.

That won’t do. Lips tight around his prize, Yugi makes the trip back up again. He nuzzles under Atem’s arm until he can kiss him, letting his come flow from his mouth to Atem’s, hot and slick and - kind of gross, but in a way that makes Yugi squirm with the goodness of it at the same time. The idea of his come coating Atem’s insides, marking him through and through, and most of all that Atem _accepts_ it so eagerly, takes it in with lapping tongue and thirsty swallows - it makes Yugi want to beat his chest and howl at the moon and never, never stop touching Atem.

He likes it when they’re gross together, is what he’s saying.

Atem likes it too. He lowers his arm and clings to Yugi as they keep kissing. When they part he says, “I’m still not sorry I didn’t tell you, but I’m sorry I upset you. How can I make it better?”

_Upset_ is a stretch - umpteen orgasms later Yugi would say he’s worked his way down to _exasperated._ But the drunken gleam in Atem’s eye says he’s cottoned on to the same thing Yugi has remembered for the first time in, God, years if not decades: angry sex can be surprisingly hot, but pretending-to-be-angry sex is _fun._

Yugi shows his teeth when he smiles. “I like how my come changes your attitude, but I’m also not through cleaning you up; I’ve made _such_ a mess of you,” he fingers Atem’s hole again, and rubs the resulting gush all over his crack. “So how about you suck my dick, and sit on my face while you do it.”

It takes some maneuvering in the ruins of the bedrolls (the tent itself is generously-sized) but soon enough Atem settles his knees below Yugi’s armpits and slides his arms under Yugi’s thighs, sinking his mouth hungrily onto Yugi’s cock. Yugi shoves a pillow behind his own head and tugs Atem down by the hips. It’s funny; this is normally more Atem’s thing than his, but after a few hours of nonstop sucking and fucking, what Yugi wants most is to glut himself eating Atem’s ass.

Not that he can really pay _full_ attention to that when Atem is going to town on his cock, holy _shit._ Bobbing his head, slurping and drooling, working his tongue and throat like he’s going to pull Yugi’s orgasm from him by force. Which he very well might do, but two can play at that game. And Yugi thinks it’s fair to say he has the advantage.

One finger inside Atem’s swollen, oversensitive asshole has Atem moaning, the noises cut off every time he fucks his mouth on Yugi’s cock. Yugi licks tenderly all around his rim, head spinning at the amount of come _still_ leaking out of Atem’s body. It seems biology is more of a suggestion than a reality in the Duat.

When he works a second finger in and spreads them to get his tongue inside, Atem pops off his cock and digs his forehead into Yugi’s thigh, grinding out, “I can’t - it’s too much, Yugi, I can’t hold on!”

Yugi backs off to say, “So let go. I always want to feel you let go.” Then he shoves his tongue in as far as he can, and reaches with his finger for Atem’s prostate. It’s so small now - young again like the rest of Atem’s body - that Yugi needs a second to find the right spot. But, as always, it’s very clear when he does: Atem shrieks, clenching deliciously as the pleasure seizes him. Yugi is treated to the brand-new sensation of Atem splattering come on both his chest and his face at once. It’s warm and disgusting and wonderful, and to be honest he can’t even pretend to be mad anymore that Atem did everything in his power to ensure they would end up like this, here, together.

“I’m still going to wreck you, though,” he decides aloud.

“Hmm?” Atem has collapsed his upper body into Yugi’s lap, nursing lazily at Yugi’s hardon while aftershocks flicker through him.

“I’m not mad anymore, but I’m still going to wreck you, other me.” His fingers are still nestled against the little gland, and now he rubs into it, pressing firmly enough to milk a little more fluid out Atem’s cock to join the swamp on Yugi’s chest. Atem shudders, but Yugi holds him steady, makes him take it. “You said it yourself: you won this prize for us, bargained face-to-face with a _god_ to secure us this existence.” He gets a third finger in on the action. Atem’s shaky moan is gorgeous. “I’m gonna show my appreciation by fucking you unconscious.”

They’ve been at this for so long, he doesn’t expect it to take all _that_ much. Atem’s criss-crossed the borders of subspace a few times already; Yugi will barely have to push at all to send him deep.

He starts by curling his tongue into Atem’s ass alongside his three fingers, feeling his inner walls flutter as overwhelmed tissues are stroked and stretched yet again. Atem hugs Yugi’s thighs and vibrates a groan against Yugi’s cock. He thrusts his tongue in and out rapidly and rolls the pads of his fingertips over Atem’s prostate, and Atem’s legs quiver with the effort of remaining open for this. His moans build higher and higher until Yugi probes harder with his fingers, and Atem’s voice breaks on a sob as his cock leaks but he doesn’t come. But even as Yugi winds him up on the edge of orgasm, an essential laxity steals into Atem’s posture, a subtle loosening and widening that says he’s gone over the edge of surrender.

“That’s it,” Yugi croons. Not without regret, he removes his face and pruny fingers from their slippery home, and tugs and shoves and rolls until he’s back on top and they’re face-to-face again.

“Kudos to the powers that be - Osiris, right? - for resetting us old enough to keep these in,” Yugi reflects, dipping down to Atem’s nipples, which still sport their titanium barbells - the fitted ones, not the extra-long ones he wore when they were new and healing.

“And these,” Atem says vaguely as he strokes Yugi’s wedding band.

“Yeah.” Yugi didn’t say it just to be sappy, though. He may be without all his other toys (and sweet crispy walnuts, _now is not the time_ to think about their kids cleaning out the house and finding the toybox under the bed), but these two little rods, running through some of the most sensitive tissue on Atem’s body, are among the oldest and the best. He latches onto one nipple wide-mouthed, alternately sucking and running his tongue in circles over the barbell. The other he begins rolling under his fingers, then rocking pressure between the two balls of the piercing.

Atem’s already wound up from Yugi’s fine work down at his ass, and it’s no surprise when he arches into a particularly deep suck and comes again. Yugi presses against his twitching cock with his thigh, just gently, just to give it some warmth and pressure while Atem unravels further. Yugi switches sides until Atem whimpers and starts to get hard again. Then he moves up to Atem’s face and kisses him while he oils his fingers, because he cleaned out most of the come, and because they’re both getting sore; they’ll need some help to cross Yugi’s self-appointed finish line.

Atem’s grunt is incredulous when Yugi touches his hole, but he spreads his legs wider anyway. “Good,” Yugi says against his mouth, “you’re _so_ good.” Atem makes a hurt noise, out of place when Yugi is just fingering him idly, and he sits back a little to see Atem’s face.

It’s - wow, there’s a lot there. Exhausted pleasure, sure: his eyes are black, his lips red and swollen, flickers of overstimulated not-quite-pain wrinkling his eyebrows from time to time. Adoring submission in the way he tracks Yugi like a flower following the sun, almost passive except for how they both strove to achieve this state. And within that, a tremendous, tremulous vulnerability and uncertainty… oh. _Oh._

“You did good, Atem.” Atem breathes out harshly, his eyes glisten. _Bingo._ “You got us here, and it’s good. _You’re_ good. My good boy,” and the tears spill over, yep, there’s the worry. The grain of sand Atem coated over with his 5000-year-old, reality-warping will until it was just his precious secret to carry, in the back of his mind or the bottom of his soul, all the days of their long life together. Dooming himself to be sure of staying with Yugi? No problem, his pleasure and privilege - the codependent, selfless idiot. Risking Yugi’s feelings changing when he found out? Bit of a problem.

Yugi slips his cock into Atem’s ass, watching Atem’s eyes roll back in his head at the return of the thick, deep, smooth pressure. “You’re my good boy, and I love you,” he says, and out of nowhere Atem sobs and comes. And would you look at that? The amount of come is noticeably less. Either they’re approaching the limits of their spirit-bodies at last, or Yugi has found a way to take this somewhere new, off the endless loop of pure lust and pleasure and down a path with a destination, some kind of resolution.

He starts to thrust, slow and deep, bottoming out every time. He raises himself up on his elbows to kiss away Atem’s tears, shifts his weight to one arm to fondle the sore, reddened peaks of Atem’s nipples. And he talks.

“I’m a hypocrite,” he confesses, “I’ve sacrificed myself for you just as many times, or more. I can’t say I wouldn’t have tried to do the exact same thing.” Atem flinches at this; he looks like he would protest if he weren’t too far under to be coherent. Yugi soothes him with a deep kiss, sliding his tongue in and out in time with his cock, gives his nipple a calculated pinch and feels Atem fall apart again. He looks down: barely a blurt of come this time. Not long now, he thinks - he hopes, because _he_ can’t last much longer.

The words are spilling from him now without his control, falling into Atem. He’s reminded, suddenly, of how they used to speak mind-to-mind, back when they shared a body. “I save you, you save me, it’s what we do.” He just forgot for a minute because they had so many good years where it wasn’t needed. A whole lifetime of peace; two lifetimes, and still not the end of the spoils of Atem’s long and lonely war. Now they have this time, and when it comes to time with Atem, Yugi has never regretted driving it like he stole it. He won’t stop now.

Clumsily he palms Atem’s cheek, straining to keep up his slow, hard rhythm of fucking. “Look at me.” He looks into Atem’s eyes and says, “We’re the same. I waited for like you waited for me, you built me up like I built you up. We’re the same, other me, we’re one. We always have been.” He babbles other stuff after that; if it’s words he doesn’t know what they are. All he can hear is Atem’s voice, a long, wordless groan building into a high wail that peaks with each of Yugi’s thrusts. All he can see is Atem’s face, his eyes staring into Yugi’s. All he can feel is Atem thrashing as he convulses around Yugi’s cock, coming completely dry, completely internally, and it pulls Yugi into coming too, harder than any of the times before. He feels like he’s emptying _himself_ into Atem, like they really will merge and become a single being again, and part of him wouldn’t mind that one bit.

The last thing he knows is Atem’s eyes rolling back, his face turning as soft and slack as his body as he goes limp. Yugi has a moment to congratulate himself on successfully fucking his husband unconscious before he passes out himself.

* * *

Mahaad finds them on the riverbank, desperate enough to scour themselves with wet sand and rinse off with river water.

“I’m really hoping this Aaru place has hot baths,” Yugi says.

“I should hope so,” answers Atem. “As I understand it, both the Greeks and the Romans had heavy influences after my time. Our time,” he corrects himself, grinning at Mahaad.

Yugi follows his line of sight and says, “Oh, hi Mahaad!” His eyes widen in horror. “Please tell me you didn’t try to clean up the tent.”

Mahaad scoffs, “Certainly not. I could smell it from fifty paces. I dedicated the whole thing to Min and called down fire upon it.”

“Probably for the best,” Atem says thoughtfully, “and Min _would_ appreciate such an offering.”

Yugi looks suspiciously between them. “There’s a joke I’m not getting, but I’m more concerned with the fact our only clothes were in there.” Both his traveling companions may have gone naked until age six, but _he_ didn’t. He’s going to have trouble leaving the waist-deep water if there’s nothing to put on.

Mahaad frowns. “You _are_ very pale. I shall make you something to keep off the undersun.”

“Not _too_ voluminous, if you please,” specifies Atem. Yugi squints at him. He blinks back innocently. “Overheating is as dangerous as sunburn, partner.”  

Mahaad comes up with a pair of tunics very similar to what Yugi remembers Atem wearing in his memories. He keeps trying to pull his down past his knees. “Shouldn’t it be - I dunno, longer?”

Atem looks him up and down with great satisfaction. “Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p’ with relish. “Skirts past the knee are for women.”

Mahaad makes an offended noise.

“And fashion icons like Mahaad,” Atem amends. “Humble defenders of the realm like ourselves must be more conservative.” He slides an arm around Yugi’s waist. “Besides, you spent most of our living years hiding your lovely calves and ankles under pants; indulge an old man?”

Yugi sighs wearily. “The things I do for love.” It’s not _that_ much of a hardship, really, especially not in the face of Atem’s obvious delight at dressing Yugi according to his own customs.

“Excellent! Now, Mahaad, on to the matter of kohl, and then jewelry…”

“Oh, my God,” Yugi groans, “I changed my mind. I regret everything.”

Atem beams at him. “No you don’t.”

Yugi leans his forehead against Atem’s. “No,” he relents, “I don’t.” He thinks of something and stands up straight again. “Hey, can I get a badass cloak, like the purple one you used to wear?”

Mahaad interjects, “The one that looked like a child’s bedsheet, repurposed for playing dress-up?”

“The very same,” Atem declares. “We shall both have cloaks! Great idea, partner! Doesn’t Yugi have the best ideas, Mahaad?”

“Now _I_ regret everything,” mutters Mahaad.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So, uh, [this is Min right here.](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Min_\(god\)) Yeah.
> 
> 2\. Apparently this is how I blow off steam while writing a [mutual pining high school AU with dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126197/chapters/35073101). If you find the concept exciting, come yell with me on [Tumblr](https://toffeecape.tumblr.com) to help me stay focused on building up my buffer instead of writing unbelievably dirty ghost sex.
> 
> 3\. I found the fanart that inspired the bit about the tunic! [Saved as a reblog for a stable link. ](https://toffeecape.tumblr.com/post/175891701257/lexidafree-yugi-do-you-think-it-was-ok-for-me)


End file.
